If Only For One Night
by alice-in-hollywoodland
Summary: They ensnare each other for one night and end up trapped for a lifetime. Oneshot for #MaizaiMonday. Prequel to It's Only Forever.


(an: this is the background/prequel of/to my #MaizaiMonday fic)

-::-

 ** _if only for one night_**

-::-

They ensnare each other for one night and end up trapped for a lifetime.

He wanted her.

And so when she gave an almost whispered, "yes," he would not let anything stop this.

It was not as if Zuko was around anymore after his flight from Caldera. It was not as if she would have cared in the first place. It was not as if he would have cared about that either.

Fire Lord Ozai turned her head towards him. The kiss she pressed against his lips was soft but she quickly deepened it. She relaxed in his arms after that and moved to straddle him and, through their clothes, she felt him grow hard underneath her.

At this moment, Mai knew she should not be doing this. But he had absolute power and no one could tell her it was wrong. It was the right moment, the wrong time in her life, the right rush, the wrong panic. She did know that there was an unsaid desire of some sort that she never paid any mind to until tonight when he found her with a crumpled letter clenched in her fist.

All of that did not matter because the heat flaring in her belly and his ragged breath told her that there was no stopping this, not anymore, and she was fine with that.

He ran his hands up her thighs, under her summer dress. Mai felt him tug on the fabric as she lifted her arms and allowed him to undress her. He was rough about it and she thought she would not like that. She did.

Mai struggled, hands trembling, with his clothes, even though it was very easy with Zuko. He took care of it as she leaned back and away. He held her close, pressing their bare chests together as he moved them and laid her down on the couch.

She was underneath him with her back pressed against silk cushions.

His hands moved down to the hem of her panties and he mercilessly tore them down. His pants are next, both gone with a flurry of clothes cast aside around the room. The fire burned in the short distance, but the heat came from within them.

Mai knew it was fucked up for her to relish the feel of him, hot and hard, against her thigh. She did not have this reaction with Zuko. It was mostly lying down out of pity and this was not the same, which…

Why should she care? He ran off and she would probably never see him again.

She _couldn't_ care when she felt his hands everywhere, all at once. Her back, her belly, her breasts, her thighs. They were clawing and pressing against everywhere but where she wanted them to be the most, but his cock was there, grinding against her, where wetness built up rapidly.

He sat up, tearing her from the couch to be with him He reached behind her back and undid her hair, letting the tresses fall around her. Ozai pushed her down and she couldn't stop a gasp of shock. He combed his fingers through her thick, black hair, and the tangled his hands into the locks near the base of her neck, securing her tightly in place.

It made her feel helpless, but she did not show that.

Mai liked to be in control. Apparently, so did he, and she was not in the position to protest.

He held her in place by her hair as he deepened the kiss and his hand finally slides down between her legs. She opened slowly for him, moaning into his mouth as his fingers found her slick heat. He pulled away and looked at her eyes.

She had never seen his, because she was not supposed to make eye contact with him.

Mai was fairly certain those rules did not apply at the moment.

They were gold.

She did not think about that anymore as he caught her clit between his thumb and index finger, pressing lightly but firmly. She muffled her scream against his shoulder.

The palace vanished and any thoughts of the boyfriend she thought she loved disappeared with it. All that existed were his fingers gliding and touching. When he slipped a thick finger inside of her, all she could do was whisper as emotionlessly as possible, "Please," but she did not know what she was begging for.

Too soon, his finger was gone and she held back a groan of frustration. She watched as he grabbed his cock with his right hand and for the first time she got a good look at what had been pressed up against her. Mai's breath hitched. He was hard and long and thick around. She wanted, for the first time, to touch him, to taste him, but she was powerless in this encounter.

She would not complain about what he does with his own power.

He slid the head of his cock over her clit again and again, using her desire as lubrication.

She was close to an edge she really had never reached and just when she thought she could not stand the complicated and confusing sensations any longer, he slid the head of his cock further down, through her folds, teasing her opening.

"What do you want," he growls into her ear, tugging roughly on her hair.

"Inside me…" she whispered.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly, so wickedly. There was no hesitation. He slid into her and quickly buried himself to the hilt. Her ink black fingernails dug into his shoulders as she stifled her gasp against his neck. It was not like what she was used to. It was worlds away from what she was used to. His first few thrusts were surprisingly gentle, but he built up force and speed to the verge of something painful, but Mai could feel herself drawing closer to the brink of something elusive and unknown with every stroke and her hips moved to meet his of their own accord, matching his furious pace.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he mumbled.

He wanted to use her, to find peace and pleasure in her body. She might have wanted that too, but she was not sure.

"I…" Mai did not know what she was going to say.

He pulled her up by the hair and into a deep, crushing kiss.

Ozai tilted his hips, finding a new angle. With every stroke he hit a spot inside of her that she did not even know existed.

She came hard around him. Her eyes were shut and she was high on him like she had never been on anyone or anything. He sped up, going impossibly hard and deep, but she did not think about it. Mai was not thinking about anything anymore. He could have whatever fantasy he wanted now.

He slowed down, taking this in. He did not give much thought to the fact that she was naked and she wanted him so much, and she was no longer so impossibly cold. It was the most satisfying conquest he had ever encountered.

His tongue met her closed teeth and he moved his lips against hers, wanting her to open for him. She hesitated at first, but then her tongue met his, and she sighed into his mouth.

He delays pleasure for a few moments to brush his fingers across her. Her hips buck up but he pins her down onto the cushions with a hand over her navel. He caressed her breast and then knew from the insistent throbbing of his cock that there was no point in trying to prolong the encounter.

He could have her again.

He could have her a thousand times again.

Ozai fucked her slowly at first, still trying to watch her pale skin so flushed her dark hair everywhere, wild, tangled. She was a beautiful mess of sweaty skin and a small smile on her lips that he knew his son would never be able to produce in a thousand years.

He began to fuck her more fiercely. She moaned. He bit down hard on her neck. She cried out, and it was twice as satisfying as the moan. She drew her fingernails over his skin and it hurt in a victorious way. He was close, fucking her so hard as she gasped and writhed.

The Fire Lord closed his eyes as he felt himself getting closer with each thrust of his hips. He wanted to hold on for a little bit longer, but he felt familiar tingling and knew it was too late.

He came deep inside of her.

His cock was still twitching inside of her in the aftermath of his orgasm as he took a deep, shuddering breath, and then pulled out.

He looked at her one last time. Bruises, long red scratch marks, her lips swollen and slightly parted.

Her head was confused, more confused than she had ever been.

They received no resolution before the end of the war.

They ensnare each other for one night and end up trapped for a lifetime.


End file.
